Spider-Man: Island X
by ScatterBrainedInk
Summary: Peter Parker is 17 Years Old. His life was going well at the time. Until a group of mercs kidnap him, and take him to an artifical Island, also a prison for the criminally insane mutants and terrorists. There are more things that wait for the Web-Headed Hero than what meets the eye. Will he be able to survive Island X? Please review!
1. Chapter 1 - Manhattan Sky

""Alright. Before I start, I want to say this is my very first story submitted/published here. It might be a bit slow at the beginning, but it'll totally pick itself up quickly. Hopefully, you won't get bored! I also based this off both parts of the Ultimate Universe, as well as the canon 616 Universe. There are also a few original elements into this story. That was all! Hope you enjoy!""

New York

Manhattan

"Come on!"

"I Will!"

"Tomorrow?"

"I can't! It's too much to do it that fast!"

"Dammit, MJ. Please? Work faster! I need it."

"It's not my fault you let Electro fry a hole in your butt while in the suit." She speaks into a phone, slighty annoyed, sitting on a couch and drinking coffee.

"I... I totally didn't let him do that!... and it's not on the butt, it's lower than that. Just, please, try to fix it? I'll probably need it. Mr. Fury said he might take me up in an assignment!" He states with excitement, jolting around happily around a rooftop, fully costumed in the ordinary red and blue's suit.

"What?!... no..."

"No... what?"

"You're not going on a mission with some crazy assignment given by SHIELD. That's too dangerous. You know what they do."

"But MJ-!"

"No! This is the end of the conversation!... now shut up or else I won't fix your suit at all, and you'll have to swing around New York with your butt naked, kay?"

Peter rolles his eyes behind his mask "Bleh, fine. We'll talk home, alrighty?"

She sighs, knowing he won't listen to her"...Ok, babe. Love you."

Peter grins and does kissing sounds in the phone "Love you too red! See ya!" With that he closes the call, and leaps to the edge of the roof.

'Alright. This seems like a good day. No News Reports about Rhino breaking out of Riker's Prison, no Vulture flying through buildings. I feel good. And I'm finally gonna' be working for Fury. Not that I -want- to, but well... it pays better than having to take pictures of myself and work half-time as a pizza delivery boy... -again-!"

Besides from that, things were going pretty well for Peter. The year was almost over, and summer vacation was always a good thing for a teenage crime-fighter. He and MJ were trying something out, though he wasn't fully sure she felt the same things as he did. Or, as powerful as he did. And there was that Gwen girl... she seemed almost as smart as he is. That gave him goosebumps all over.

Meanwhile: MJ's House

Queens

The phone rings again, MJ picks it up and answers "Hello?"

A man speaks, happy and excited to hear Mary Jane's voice "Hey! It's Harry."

She gasps and goes wide-eyed "Harry?!... Oh my God! How are you! I haven't heard from you in months!"

"I know. Hehe, yeah... I'm... I'm okay, MJ. I'm... better. Finally. Which is a blessing, really. I'm happy."

"I'm so glad to hear that, Har!... you have to come over..."

"I dunno..."

"You do!"

Harry laughs "Alright. I will. I'll go by the Mansion to let some stuff down and I'll come by in the afternoon. Okay?"

MJ nods and grins. She and Harry were like brothers. Best friends since they were small. They basically grew up together until Norman become overly-protective of his son a few years back. "Good, good. That's my Side-Kick."

He groans "Totally not your Side-Kick."

She giggles "Yes, you totally are!"

Harry offers a sly laugh and asks curiously "So... how are you?"

"Oh, I'm great. I'm doing very well."

"Glad to hear that!... you and Pete still together?"

"Yup."

"And how's it going?"

She rolles her eyes and sighs "He's obnoxious and silly, but fun at times. You know him."

Harry grins and nods "Right. As usual. Well, I'm glad to hear you're okay. I have to go now, we'll talk when I come over."

She smiles "Yup yup. Take care."

"You too."

An hour later

Manhattan

Peter swings a web-thread and leaps off the building, letting his body dart between the SkyCrappers of Manhattan, spinning and jumping from thread to thread. "Okay. Things to do. Go to school. Pick up my stuff. Go to the bank. Pay bills. Go to Bugle. Get check. Pick up eggs for Aunt May. Go home...I love my schedule."

A tall, blonde woman looks up from the streets. Her eyes were blue. She was wearing a long, dark leather coat. As soon as she saw the lanky silluete in the sky, she spoke into her comm, pressing a digit into her right ear "Go."

With that, Peter's Sense exploded. He felt a jolt of electricity running through his brain, down his spine, jerking itself down into his arms. "What th-?!" He yelped, feeling a dozen of darts burying themselves into his back and neck. "-Ow!" He blinks, letting go of the web-thread, falling uncontrollably from the air, landing on a nearby rooftop with a loud 'thud', rolling on the ground and coming to a stop on his back, his legs shivering a bit. His hands as well. We was failing, fast. "...Ungh...*cough*..."

Some Mercenary Soldiers kicked down the door from the Roof Entrance of the building, training aim on Spider-Man. "Take him down. Make sure he won't get up!"

At that order, they start to wrap his hands and feet together. A few also send kicks into Spider-Man's head and ribs to make sure he won't come to his senses any time soon. "Done." Another one speaks into the comm again. The woman smiles and nods, answering with a sly smirk "Good." She presses a button on her watch, sending a signal to another operative.

A bright red flash rings through the Roof Entrance. The Mercs get alerted, and train aim towards the man that just teleported there. "Hands up!"

He does as he is told. Putting them up, the man walks closer to them, with a crazy grin on his face. "Easy there boys..." He was tall, athletic, wearing a full kevlar body suit. His mask was red with two dark circles around his eyes. Deadpool.

"You don't want to get hurt, right?...'Sides, Sable hired me to pick Spidey and take him away. Not gonna' do me any problems, right?" He fakes a concerned tone, winking playfully at them, lowering his hands. "Because, from where I'm standing... it's me who you're answering to, bitches." He drops his act, his voice gravy and deadly. Narrowing his eyes at them, the merc nods and step back. "Good boys... though still, I'd figure they sent you enough Intel to know who you're answering to." Putting a finger to his hear, Deadpool speaks into the comm as he walks towards Spider-Man's body "Soooo... Sable... dinner and movie at my place tonight?"

"Hell no."

"C'mon!... Please?... Pretty please?"

"..."

Deadpool rolles his eyes "Meh! Fine!" Clicking the comm off, he grabs one of Spidey's ankle and smiles at the mercs "You guys take the plane. Bye!" With that, he presses a button on his belt, and both him and Spider-Man dissapear in a bright red, purple flash of light. The Mercs cough at the red mist left behind.

Sable shakes her head dissaprovingly from the street, entering a Cafe "...Hate that guy"


	2. Chapter 2 - A Night Out

Meanwhile: MJ's House

Queens

She sighs, having just started fixing Peter's suit. Carefully with her glasses on, she started sewing patches on the holes and burns. Someone knocks at the door, and her eyes jolt up. She quickly scatters herself up and dashes to the entrance screaming "Coming!"

Opening the door, Harry waits with a bright, clean smile on his face "...Surprise!" He exclaims awkwardly, offering a shy sly laugh afterwards.

MJ stares at him for a moment, then hugs him tight.

He blinks.

"...I missed you so much!" She states, burying her face in his chest.

Harry slowly hugs her too, happy to be near his best friend again "I missed you too. So glad you're alright... can I come in?"

She nods and quickly regains her composure, smiling dumbly and making room for him to come in. Minutes later, they'd be in MJ's room, drinking Coke and talking.

"So... you still want to become an actress?"

She nods "The teacher at school say I definitely have talent. Only bummer is that it's in Manhattan, and... well, I can't afford to go there by my own everyday."

He nods, not knowing how to respond "Well... yeah, I'm sure you'd find a way." Smiling, he takes a sip of the coke and leans back on the couch some "...How's Pete?"

MJ turns to her laptop and shrugs "Bleh."

Harry raises a brow "...Bleh?"

"He's getting impossible to be around."

"As in..?"

She rolles her eyes "C'mon, Har. You know him. It's always about physics and chemistry with him. And when it's not, he likes being 'funny'. Always sarcastic and the kind... I can't stand it when he does that."

"...Right... well... he -is- the smartest guy in the school after all. He has to keep up his reputation, right?" He jokes

MJ groans and shakes her head "Whatever. I'd just like to actually -talk- with him."

Harry puts the Coke Can on a table and states "I know. But you know him for a long time. Longer than I have. And since I know, I came to understand that... well, that's just not him. He doesn't talk about himself a lot. Especially since... you know." He cuts himself off, not wanting to gossip about Ben, who by now was talked about as a hero in this neighborhood, for having the courage to stand up to criminals.

MJ nods. She went too far. Again. "Eh." She responds, trying to change the subject afterwards.

10 minutes later

{Spidey}

His eyes start to open up. Slowly. His vision was a mix of blurry colors and light. "...Umhhn..." He groans softly, trying to move. He can't.

Voices can be heard coming from the room. He can't understand a word they're saying. God, his head felt like it was made out of bricks. And his neck and arms were numb and couldn't be moved at all. Peter coughs. He still had his mask on. Good. Just after, he feels a slap on his forehead and jolts in fear, gasping.

"Woah! Easy there, Spider-Boy!... it's me! Deadpool! C'mon!... I can't be -that- scary, right?" He asks, giggling crazily, dragging a chair near Spidey's bed, and kicking back on it.

Spider-Man blinks, his vision starting to come together again. "...What the... **cough**... hell?"

He looks at Deadpool and frowns, trying to break free, only now realizing he had both his arms and legs tied up "...Where am I?"

Deadpool laughs again, picking up an old can of beans and a spoon, dragging his mask over his mouth and nose, revealing nasty, swallowed scars on his chin and lips. He was disgusting. "You really expect me to tell you?... You know me better than that, Web-Head." Starting to eat, he winks and gets up, heading for the door.

Spidey yells after him "...Wait!... Deadpool!" He screams after him. The door gets slammed as DP walks out of the room. Peter sighs and greeths his teeth together "...Dammit!..." Looking down at his wrists, he frowns, trying to rip through the material used to hold him down. "...Nnnnngh!..." After a few more attempts, he gives up, letting out a sigh. This couldn't be happening...

MJ's House

Queens

She gets up from the chair to follow Harry outside. "...Oh, like, I -totally- know."

He laughs, and nods, walking along "I know, right?... He's crazy!"

She grins "... Once, when I was late for her class, she gave me a half an hour speech about how you're not supposed to be late. I can't wait till she retires." They talk, having a conversation about the teachers they hate, and how much Harry is terrified he'd have to meet them again next year.

Harry keeps laughing, waiting for MJ to open the door and walk outside "...So, listen. You want to go out tomorrow?"

MJ looks at him and bites her lip, winching her nose and shaking her head "...I dunno, Har. I doubt Pete could tag along, and your dad probab-"

He cuts her sentence, annoyed that she brings his dad into the conversation again "-My dad doesn't care, Mary. He's focused on Oscorp and Octavious's big schemes that will 'finally put them on the map'. He couldn't care less about what I do. And I don't wanna' be alone..." He jokes, making a puppy face

She smirks and shrugs "Maybe. I'll talk to Peter. He was supposed to be here anyway, so... yeah, he will be a pain in the ass tonight, again."

Harry smiles and nods, starting to leave. He waves "Bye, MJ. I'll call you tonight." She waves back and nods "Okay. Bye!"

{Spidey}

"...Unghn!...nnnngh!...c'mon!" He curses, trying to break free out of his restraints "...What are these things made out of? Come on!...nnnnngh!" With a slight cric and crack, the restraints jolt some, and then fall down. His wrists were free! Finally "Yes!...yes!... okay, now... the legs. Let's...try-...nnngh!" It was easier now, as he could pull with his hands as well. They come off faster. He jolts up and rubs his ankles and wrists "...Phew... that was moderately difficult. Okay... now, let's see..."

Looking around, he tries to find a way out of the room. He could just take the front door, but didn't feel like fighting someone like Deadpool right now. And his D.O.D. Minions. Noticing a small, tight air shaft in the far corner, he grins "Gotch-"

Cutting himself off, his eyes go wide. Feeling a powerful, electricity-like sensation running under his suit. Through his body, all over. The sensation ended and began on his back. Trying to think, he couldn't, as quickly, a powerful, flash of light began coming out of him. He was terrified.

Without a warning, and a 'boom' sound, his body dissapears.

Moments later, Peter opens his eyes... and looks down

He was high in the air, free-falling down on what looked like a tall forest. "What the hell is happening?!"

Spidey asks himself, trying to move his body so he won't get impaled by one of the trees, or something. It proved hard to do so in mid-air. Starting to get closer to the ground, he takes aim for one of the brances, and fires a web-thread, swinging carefully and quickly between the trees. (Insert Slow Motion Here) He lets go of the web. Grabs a branch, spins his body acrobatically on it, then lets go again, landing on a tree, jumping off, doing an air-flip, spinning another web and swinging down on the ground. At last.

"...God... that was... intense... phew..." He catches his breath. It was even harder than before to do that. His head felt like it weighed a ton and his body was incredibly hard to move correctly. He wasn't as flexible as before, and he could feel it. Looking up, his mouth drops at what he sees. "...I... think I'm going to be late for dinner tonight..."

It was a large, jungle-like prison. Cages were around him, though they were empty. And... the trees moved on their own. Like the branches were alive. It was massive.

"...Yuuuup...definately gonna' be late..."


	3. Chapter 3 - Like A Moth To The Flame

{Spidey}

It's been hours since he was teleported. And he started feeling worse and worse. For no reason. There was something wrong with him, but he didn't know what. It freaked him out, and for the last hour he's been trying to get a signal so he can call MJ, but being unsuccesfull so far.

"C'mon phone... please work... **cough**... c'mon!"

He sighs and sits down on the grass near a tree. This entire place gave him the creeps. It wasn't like other realms or strange places he's been before, ever since he started being Spider-Man, and honestly, sometimes he came to regret that decision.

{Harry}

New York

Manhattan

He enters the elevator and pushes a button to go up. Finally, alone. From all the traffic and cab drivers and others. MJ was good company, but he hated having to go there by himself. Ever since he left rehab, he didn't trust himself as much as he used to. Even know, he can't stop thinking about how good it felt. After all the time spent there... "...Shit!" He curses, dragging a soft punch into the wall of the elevator, leaving a slight dent on it.

The elevator's doors open, and a ding noise is heard. Harry steps out into the main lobby, taking the stairs to calm himself down. He was angry at himself and at his decision to ever start using.

"Hello?" He asks, entering his house. Nobody responded.

It looked... the same. After nearly an year, Norman hasn't changed, or for that matter, tried to clean the house, at all. Harry shakes his head and slips out of his leather jacket, dropping it down on a nearby chair, then letting his body crash on the couch. He takes a hand through his brown hair and sighs, starting to scavage through the couch pillows for the remote, curious of what's on TV.

Just that second, the phone rings. He raises a brow and picks it up.

Caller: Mary-Jane

In his usual cocky manner, he accepts the call with a soft grin and a cheesy voice "Miss me yet?"

She didn't talk back for a second. A sigh was heard, at which Harry frowned. "...MJ?"

"...Hi. Um..."

He sits up and asks, concerned "Everything okay?"

"I didn't mean to bug you, just..."

"What?"

"...Pete's not answering my calls... he was supposed to be home two hours ago... May is already sick with worry, can you give him a call?"

Harry sighs in relief "...Oh... oh, okay- yeah. Sure... don't worry about it, he's probably taking his time with Connor's project. Sure, I'll call him."

"Thanks... yeah... I'm sure he's okay..."

{Spidey}

"Seriously, what the hell?!" He asks outloud, being forced to dodge wild attacks from -trees-! Freaking trees?! He jumps up and backflips, landing on a large stone by the river. "I get attacked by branches now?! What next, big, angry, human-eating flowers? Mushrooms? I mean, c'mon!" This didn't help at all. For one, he had no idea where he was at. For two, he felt worse than before, though fortunately still had some flexibility, although it felt as if his arms and legs were made out of jelly. And for three, he had no phone signal! Ugh!

Jumping up again, he fires a web at the trees and tries to coccoon it up. It worked for a while, which gave Peter enough time to escape. Running away, he headed for the swamp-looking region. Catching his breath, Spidey raised his mask over his nose, his breathing heavy and difficult.

"Okay... I -have- to figure out how to get out of here... and, what's the cause of this... I've been teleported before, but I never felt like I lost my powers afterwards..."

He drags the mask down over his chin and moves towards... yeah... he had no idea where he was going. "Wait... I know!"

Spidey states, digging through his utility belt under his shirt. The X-Men comm! Wolverine gave it to him way back when they first met with Fury. He said that if it was an emergency, he can give them a call, and this was definitely an emergency. He hooks it up and speaks into the comm dryly, being thirsty. "...*Drags throat* ...Hello? X-Men?... Logan?...Scott? Anyone there?..."

…..

Spidey frowns as he hears an echo. He listens carefully. It was buzzed and very low, not close to him. But it was definitely there. The echo ends with an: "-yone there?..."

Oh no.

Running towards the sound, he jumps a few branches and rocks, coming to a halt when a pit is in front of him. There was enough light to see down into it, and... there was someone there. The man in the pit was lying on his stomach. He had long, chin-lenght black hair and was very hairy. His arms moved every once and a while, though he was badly injured. When the man moved again, Spidey's eyes went wide.

It was Wolverine.

And he was not healing.

Taking aim with one of his webshooters, Spidey tries to state "Log-" However, his words are cut off as he feels a powerful, sharp kick into his back, which knocks him forward. "...-Argh!" Peter yells, finding himself falling uncontrollably into the pit himself. It took a while to reach the bottom, and he landed with a hard, loud 'thud'. "..."

"...o..a-...ouch..."

His eyes open up, vision blurry again. "...Ungh..." This couldn't be any worse. Spidey tries to move some, so he could at least see who kicked him down, but he couldn't. He was too exhausted. Whatever happened to his Spider-Sense? Or his flexibility? Usually he took falls like these and shrugged them off without a problem, now he gets knocked out? Wolverine was not healing. They didn't have any powers anymore.

Without any control over himself, he loses counsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Thrill Of The Hunt

{Spidey}

"...Unmh...unnn...*cough*..." Opening his eyes, he drags his throat. Blinking once, Peter looks around through his peripherical vision. His head felt so heavy.

"Get up, kid."

Spidey looks up, slowly. "...What for?...we're stuck in a pit and no one knows we're here..."

Pressing both of his hands into the ground, Peter forces himself on his knees, rubbing his eyes through the mask, carefully not to smear his lenses with mud and other garbage that was in this filthy pit. Moving his glance at Wolverine, he frowns "...you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?..."

Logan tests the walls, trying to see if they're solid enough "Trying to get us out of here."

Spidey tries to get up on his feet, feeling his knees weak. "...any ideas?"

Wolverine shakes his head and looks around "We'll see."

Peter rolles his eyes and shrugs "Great." He looks at his hands, and tries to stick them to the walls of the pit. Pressed them really hard. Nothing. Can't climb up. "What did they do to us?"

Logan turns his head over his shoulder and raises a brow "Do I look like I've got any answers?"

"...Good point."

Spidey stops talking, feeling a headache coming from the back of his brain. Sitting down, he inhales and tries to think of something. He was so grounded, if he managed to come home alive.

Logan cringes, tensing his right fist. His claws burst out, and without any hesitation, Wolverine buries them into the wall. Peter looks up at him, understanding what he's trying to do.

The other set of claws dig into the wall, and Logan tries to climb up the pit. It was heavy, but he managed.

{MJ}

"Don't worry, Aunt May. He's fine."

She was drinking a Coke while May was having a cup of coffee. Both of them were worried sick. Mary Jane came to Peter's house to take her mind off it, as well as May's.

"I talked to Harry, Peter's most probably at Connor's lab working on something. You know how he is."

"I dunno, Mary." May responds, her hands shaking.

Her thoughs get the best of her. She wasn't sure if she should be concerned about Peter and his hero act, hate him for it, or love him for it. Times like these, when he completely dissapeared were the worst.

"It's just... he is a good boy. He is my son. I raised him... but... since Ben died... I can't talk to him! He's closed down. And... I'm scared. I'm afraid he won't end up something Ben didn't want him to be."

MJ looks at her. They shared the same feelings about Peter, though for different reasons.

"And mark my words, he will come home, and he will be beaten up -again-! I know it. I don't know him any more, Mary! He gets into fights, I do not know what he does!" May raises her tone, frustrated, her eyes watering and her face was red. "...I just want my boy to be safe..."

This was sad. MJ holds her Coke tight with both of her small, pale hands. She bites her lip. It was hard to watch May get this worked up about Peter but... she was right. And right now, both of them were scared. "...Please call back..." She speaks slowly, beneath her breath, closing her eyes.

{Spidey}

Wolverine grunts and groans, dragging both of them out of the pit. Spidey was holding him by the waist. With Logan around, he knew their chances of survival were higher.

Once they finally reached the top, Peter lets go and falls on a knee. Logan sheaths his claws and looks at the bleeding wounds on his knuckles.

"Mind webbin' these up for me?

"Sec." Spidey grabs Logan's wrists and webs up his wounds, then steps back "Okay. We have to get out of here."

"No shit."

"...I'm serious, man. I'm gonna' be grounded for life!." He states with a low sigh.

Wolverine shakes his head "First, we're gonna' get whoever did this to us. Then we leave. End of discussion."

"Alright... fine!... any leads?"

"Who was the guy they sent after you?"

Spidey thinks, having a hard time remembering. "Erm... I... I think there were more than one... but one of them was Deadpool."

Logan clenches his jaw "...Did he say anything?"

"Not that I remember, no."

"Yeah, well, he probably even forgot who hired him in the first place."

Peter snorts "...So what about you? Who did they send?"

Wolverine doesn't respond back for a moment. He takes off, leaving Spidey to follow "...My son."

Parker cringes, starting to follow "Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Sorry to hea-"

Logan cuts his words off, raising a hand up "Be quiet!..."

Spidey gets startled at Wolverine's sudden reaction, but does as he is told. Logan listens carefully. He didn't have his enhanced senses, but he still had his training. A branch cracks. And he lets his claws rib through his bandaged arms with a grunt. Peter has no idea what to do or what Logan is doing, but just assumes a silly fighting position, following after his companion.

Wolverine yells "Come out!"

"Dude, you sure someone's out ther-?"

"Shut up!"

"...Okay, okay!...sorry."

Logan shifts some, listening again. His eyes narrow down. A loud roar is heard. Wolverine turns, and faces a large, savage tiger, taking him down to the ground. Spidey yelps and rolls away.

"Graaaaargh!" Wolverine roars back, digging his blades into the tiger's chest and guts. The hungry beasts shrieks in pain, but doesn't stop biting and attacking. Logan continues to swimg through the tigers intestines with constanst stabbing and slashing at the animal's chest.

Spider-Man takes a step back, having no idea how to help. Without his powers, he really didn't need a large tiger trying to eat him. He attempts to web the tiger up by the face and pull, but as he moves his foot, Peter accidentally clicks on something.

"Oh n-."

A large, hidden trap appears, picking Spidey up in an instant, not giving him enough time to respond, holding him in one of those rope webs.

By the time Wolverine was done with the tiger, the animal was dead and Logan was uncounscious. His face was disfigured and Wolverine's insides were out of his body. Peter couldn't look at it.

A voice echoes through the forest. It was definitely familiar. A man approaches, becoming clear as he walks into the light.

Kraven, The Hunter. He was holding a shotgun, aiming for Spidey's head.

A wild grin was on his face, revealing a golden tooth.

"Now this is what I call good practice. Don't move, Spider."

Spidey responds in his usual sarcastic manner, gesturing with his hands "Don't move? Do I look like I can move anywhere, genius?... by the way, it was very rude of you to kick me down a pit. Just saying."

Putting aside his wise-cracks, Peter didn't know what to say. A guy like Kraven managed to nearly kill Logan and now have him trapped without much effort? They didn't have any powers, but still, Kraven was never this good.

The Hunter's grin drops into a scowl. He conceals his shotgun and takes out a pistol, taking aim once more and shooting.

Peter cannot dodge, and feels a dart hit his neck. "Ow!..." He touches it, realizing he'll probably lose counsciousness in a few seconds. "...A-*gasp*...again...?"

As he blinks rapidly, trying to fight off the effect, his body drops limp, the tranqilizer doing his magic. "...nnn..."

This would be the third time he got knocked out in the last 12 hours. He's definitely Avengers Material.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Wonderful Mess

*Wow. Okay. I haven't updated this story in a long time. Sorry about that. Just didn't feel like it, and decided I should wait until I get some inspiration than do a sloppy job. Anyway, here it is!*

"Wake up, Spider!"

"Wake him up already! I'm losing my patience..."

A slap.

Ow!...

God, everything hurt. His head, his chest, his legs. Everything was sore. Peter had the sensation his entire body was melting. It wasn't... of course, but it sure felt like it.

He opens his eyes slowly. Oh no! The mask. He tries to check it if he still has it on. Ugh... good. It's still on. That was close. Looking around, Peter can notice he's holden to a table, his wrists and ankles wrapped in something harder than usual. He tries to escape. Nope. Can't.

Suddenly, he feels a punch into the right side of his head. Oh, right.

There were insane people in the room.

Slowly, once again, Peter looks into his right. He sees Kraven. Boy, was he angry. Another punch.

"Ungh!..."

Kraven shrieks out a grunt, and grabs Spider-Man's head "You... you're a dissapointment... I expected more from the spectacular hero of New York City..." He taunts

Spider-Man winches as his head is grabbed "..Nn... yeah... sorry 'bout that. I only perform when I fight... nn... people that aren't a living joke..."

Another punch.

This is starting to get repetitive...

Oh, admit it, Parker. You're scared out of your tights. Stop trying to play tough. You're on a remote island that is sentient, powerless, with Kraven facing you. Logan is probably dea-Wait!

"Logan..." Parker mutters out quietly "...Where is Wolverine?..."

Kraven snorts "The freak?... Heh... he was easier than you were."

Peter's eyes go wide. Oh no.

...This is it...

Logan was his only chance of coming out alive from this one. Without his powers, even with his maturity and intelligence, in this position...

Peter Parker was just a man.

Just an ordinary teenager that is in way over his head.

Kraven unsheathes a knife. Peter gulps, and tries to back away.

"But it is no surprise, Spider. There are few creatures that can withstand the power of Kraven The Hunter."

Peter can't resist "Still speaking about yourself in third person?"

Kraven reaches for Peter's face. Spider-Man yells, and shrieks as Kraven's fingers wrap the mask...

And pulls it off...

Peter was maskless. He looked like a mess. His right eye was swollen badly, and his cheeks were badly bruised and bleeding. Kraven cringes in surprise "I... do not know who you are..." Were the only things that came first out of his mug

"But... that makes no difference." Kraven finishes, as he gets a sure grip on the knife.

Peter's eyes glare from the knife, up at Kraven's blood-thirsty stare. He was visibly shaking. He didn't want to die.

-I'm sorry... May... Ben... Mary...-

The knife is ready, and with a fast strike, it rips through Peter's rib cage. He gasps, exhaling hot air, and squeals in pain, his scream echoing through the room. Kraven leaves the knife burried into Spider-Man's stomach, and backs up.

Peter Parker winches... and drops limp... unnngh...

Kraven shows off a satisfied smirk "It is fini-Glargh!-" His words are silenced, as three long blades burst through his chest. Kraven exhales his lungs out, and mutters out something, before dropping on his knees. His mouth starts to leak blood, before he falls down on the floor. Wolverine was standing behind him, fully healed.

This wasn't exactly a time for talks. Logan goes directly for Peter, and slashes at his restraints. Parker can't make much of what was happening, entering shock. Wolverine grabs him, trying to not move the knife. Finally, he takes Spider-Man outside...

Peter opens his eyes. He was lying on the grass, vision recovering incredibly fast. "Nnn... I'm not dead... right?" Spider-Man asks, looking up to see... Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Elixir.

"Nein." Kurt smiles and chuckles, kneeling down "Ze vere lucky, mein friend."

Spider-Man snorts "Right..." He looks at his chest and stomach, seeing them completely healed. The only signs of ever being hurt were the rips in his costume. Where was his mask anyway? "If you can call... nn... being kidnapped and thrown on an island, then stabbed by Kraven The Hunter..."

Wolverine scowls

"No. Ze vere lucky Jean Grey sensed you. She contacted Logan and told him, ve vere here az well."

Peter nods, and sits up "Yeah... That's... that's... good."

"Congrats, bub. You got your gifts back."

"I did?"

Wolverine gestures to the golden teenager standing near him "Elixir. He lost his powers, but still managed to hold on some doses of his healin' tricks to fry my nanites, as well as yours. Turns out that was what kept our powers from activatin'..."

"Since when can you speak science?... heh..." Peter stands on his feet, and stretches. "Thanks... Elixir."

The golden man smiles "No problem. I'm... I'm really happy to have helped someone like you... I mean, an Avenger. I... yeah... you're... heh, you're sorta' of a big deal, I mean. Yeah." He tries to act if off cool, clearly excited to talk with Spider-Man

Peter blinks "Um...thanks..."

Wolverine snorts "Save it. Those bastards are right over that jungle. C'mon."

Elixir is embarassed, and just chuckles awkwardly. Spider-Man frowns "...Bastards? You mean the guys that took us here?... wait... where is Kraven?"

Wolverine nods "Yeah, them. And what do you mean?"

"I know what you do. And I'm askin' what did you do with him?"

Logan rolles his eyes. "...Seriously?"

"Yes."

"The guy stabbed you, borderline sacrificed you. And you're asking what I did to him?... I did what had to be done."

"You... you killed him?"

"No, I took him for a beer. Of course I killed him! Put on your pants, Parker, and stop cryin'. That guy was a degenerate and we are better off without his punk ass here... 'Sides, he knew who you are."

"No, he didn't!... Ugh!..." He closes his eyes and sighs, calming down. A sense of guilt hit him over.

Wolverine stares at him, then just shakes his head and takes off. Elixir follows Logan.

Kurt sighs, and comes closer to Peter "Can you walk?"

"...Yeah..."

"Look, I know you feel rezponzible for Kraven's life. But... ze wasn't zer fault. Ja?"

Peter sighs "...Ja."

Nightcrawler smiles slightly, and offers him the mask.

Peter looks at it, and puts it on without a second thought. "Thanks."

"Zer welcome. Now... let's go kick some bu-"

Both of them cover their eyes as a bright explosion happens inside the jungle. Wolverine and Elixir fly back through the bushes, landing on the grass violently.

"Back so soon?" Kurt asks playfully and chuckles

"Zip it, Elf." Logan mutters, crawling back on his feet and growling...

From the jungle, comes out a small army of mercenaries. Hobgoblin hovers above them. Deadpool teleports on the Goblin's glider and flips the heroes off.

But the one the mercenaries were guarding was no other than Adrian Toomes.

"He's mine!" Wolverine leaps for Toomes, but is incapacitated with a high caliber bullet straight for his forehead. Wade yells as he hit his target. Logan falls back down, uncounscious.

"Booyah! Straight in the knuckles!" Wade mutters crazily. Hobgoblin shakes him off the glider, annoyed.

Spider-Man looks from Wolverine to Deadpool, then to Kurt "Can you 'port?"

Kurt nods "Ja."

"You take Gobby. Go for it. Elixir, get Logan on his feet." Wow. Spider-Man felt just like Captain America! Everyone does as they are told.

Adrian Toomes shakes his head "You think you have hope?... I brought you here for a reason. All of you. There is nothing you can do to escape." Gesturing to the heroes, he gives an order to his army "Eliminate them."

"Eliminate them?... who talks like that?" Peter jokes, firing a webline for Toomes, but missing, as The Vulture is teleported off just before the web hits. Damn. Since when can he do that anyway?

As the battle begins, Wolverine takes on the mercenaries. Kurt teleports for Hobgoblin, and they take off to fight in the sky.

...Seriously?... Peter is left fighting -the- most dangerous guy here? Deadpool?

Oh boy.

Wade teleports in front of Peter. Spider-Man sinks in a ready position.

"I know what you're thinking... you're left fighting the most dangerous guy here, aren't ya?!" Deadpool laughs

Spider-Man raises a brow "Wow, you're good!..."

Deadpool shrugs "I'm modest, but thank you." He draws and fires 5 bullets for Peter's body.

(Insert Slow Motion Here) Spider-Man ducks, missing the first bullet by a hair's thread. Then, he rolles to the side, dodging the second one also. Leaping up in the air, he fires off a webline for Deadpool's chest, and pulls, the other shots barely grazing him. His powers weren't fully back yet, but he can manage.

Deadpool gets hit by the web, and then feels Spider-Man's feet planting strongly into his chest. Winching, he clicks his teleporter and both of them materialize in the same position somewhere in the sky.

Spider-Man isn't phased by it. He didn't care where they were. The teleporting felt weird, but he's completely focused on Deadpool. As they fall, he sends a round-house kick into Wade's stomach.

Wade gets hit by most of them, but doesn't care. Drawing out a knife, he attempts to stab Peter in the right leg, and does. Peter growls in pain, attempting to web Deadpool's face up, and doing so succesfully.

"Don't even think about runnin' this time!" Peter states, grabbing Wade's teleporter and crushing it in his grip, sparks flying out of his fist. The ground gets closer and closer, with each passing second.

Wade snorts "Oh, don't worry, Spider-Dude, I wasn't!" He attempts to blindly send a distraction kick for Peter's injured leg, then unholster his pistol and fire off for Spider-Man's general direction.

Spider-Man cries out in pain as his leg is hit, but seeing the pistol coming into sight, he panicks. Think Spidey, think! Grabbing Deadpool by the shoulder, he uses Wade's body for balance, flipping over his opponent mid-air, and landing on Wade's back "Let's hit the gas!" Peter states, shooting two web lines for Deadpool's legs, tying him up, then two for his shoulders, attempting to 'air-surf' Wilson's body for a short while.

Wade sees the ground coming closer and yelps "Uh-oh."

Spider-Man quickly leaps off, firing a web-thread for a tree, and swinging off. Deadpool hits the ground violently, his limbs flying off and his general mass becoming a puddle of blood, ripped flesh, and bones.

Peter lands on a branch and cringes at the sight. Eh, he'll be better. It's not like he can kill Deadpool anyway.

His Spider-Sense tingles, and Peter ducks on the branch, dodging an attacking mercenary. With a swift motion, Spider-Man grabs the incoming mercenary by the ankle and throws him up into the air, then webs him up and forces him to hang as a web-coccoon on the branch.

And then... silence.

Okay...

That... is over. I think.

Peter looks around, and sees Wolverine coming to check on what happened to Wade. Kurt teleports near him with an uncounscious HobGoblin, Elixir follows.

Spider-Man swings down "...Well?"

Wolverine looks from Deadpool to Spider-Man "... you did this?"

"I'm not proud of it but... he'll be fine, right?"

Logan nods "...Yup. Unfortunately." You could see a pleasantly surprised look on Wolverine's face, though Spider-Man took no pleasure out of all that happened.

"Do you know the guy that set all this up?"

"...Yeah... Adrian Toomes. He's the Vulture. Scary lookin' guy. Crazier than a can of flies."

"...I'll look him up, when we get back." Wolverine appears to enter a meditative state, closing his eyes.

Some minutes later, the BlackWing sores through the sky, and hovers some before landing near them. Spider-Man squeals excitedly "Wow! I get to fly in that?!... Awesome!"

They lock up the villains in a special booth on the jet, and take off for New York.

Once there, he's dropped off in Queens.

Peter looks at his cellphone: 24 missed calls. 30 messages. All from Mary Jane.

Quickly, he runs off to her house. But... something didn't feel right. "Don't worry, I'm comin', MJ. God, I'm sorry." Spider-Man talks to himself. He passes by his house, but the lights were turned off. Which was strange, as it was only 8 pm.

Oh no.

This isn't happening.

Spider-Man lands on a rooftop, and looks at MJ's house.

It was burning.

People were standing around it, taking pictures.

Oh no!

Please, no.

Where are the firemen?!

He swings over and directly into the house. The crowd cheers for Spider-Man, as he enters.

Smoke. Lots of it. Peter coughs violently.

"Mary-Jane!... I'm here! Say something!"

He takes off to the stairs, and enters his room.

He turns white.

Her bed was empty. The entire house was.

And over her bed, was something written in blood.

"Itsy, little Spider- Can you come out? I've got something for you- You should have no doubt."

Under the words, a smile was carved into the wall.

Peter's fist clench down.

Osborn.


	6. Chapter 6 - Oscorp Showdown

"Gotta' move. Move! Move! C'mon!"

Spidey breathes harder and harder as he swings through New York, doing his best to go as fast as possible. He had to find MJ. Why did villains always kidnap her?! Fortunately, he knew exactly where the Goblin took her

Spider-Man leaps through the air and does a mid-air flip, landing efortlessly on the side of a building. He frowned, looking directly at...

The Oscorp Chemical Factory

She had to be there. This wasn't a trap. This was Goblin calling him in. Where else would he hide? Spider-Man web-zips towards Oscorp, and crashes through a large window, into an office. The building was abandoned.

That wasn't really stealthy... but it would have to do...

Peter leaps up on the ceiling, and goes to search the hallways. As he does so for a few minutes, he hears a whimper. His ears perk up. Without another thought, he'd go in the direction the crying was heard from.

Arriving at his destination, Parker noticed that the voice was coming from inside a locked chamber. He'd scowl. "Hold on!" He shouted, dropping down on the ground, and trying to rip off the door

Once. No luck.

Twice. "Grrargh!...Urgh!" He growls, trying to yank the entrance open. Spider-Man sighs afterwards, and bows his head to catch his breath "...Damn it..." He curses, gasping for air.

"Peter?" Her voice ringed out

Spidey looked up, and tried to punch the door down. The only thing it did was leaving a slight dent on the rough surface. What the hell was he doing?

"It's me! I'm trying to get you out of here!"

"Peter, it's-" Her voice suddenly muffled into silence

Peter frowns "-What?...Mary Jane!... MJ!" He bangs at the door, his heart pounding out of his chest. And suddenly...

That feeling...

That buzzing, pounding sensation in the back of his head. Harder than it ever was. The creeping tingling came down his spine and into his ribs, then all of his body. Spider-Man looked up and saw...

A large, 7 feet tall man, scowling down at him. It looked like he was in some sort of techno-organic mechanical suit. With glowing red eyes. And a large spike on top of his head. Literally, a human Rhino.

As Spider-Man tries to roll away, The Rhino grabs him. God! That... ungh... felt like he was... nnng..."...Can'th...unn...a...breathe..." Peter murmers quietly, feeling as his body would implode if this Rhino creature increases the pressure on the grip he had on Spider-Man's body. And without a warning, The Rhino throws him away...

Spider-Man literally rips through a dozen of walls, his body going through them as if he was a rag-doll puppet. An explosion was heard and seen as he went through an entire computer, and then crashed through another wall, finding himself flying outside of The Oscorp Building, suddenly hitting his face on the street and sliding motionlessly on the concrete, the cars screetching to a halt as he stops, barely breathing "...ow..."

No.

This isn't the time to pass out, Peter. Damn it! Stay awake... nnngh... ribs feel so sore... ow...

Peter sighs, and tries to look over his shoulder

A greedy evil grin was all he saw, as another kick was felt into Parker's ribs, sending him flying through a parked car. Spider-Man violently smacks against a tree, and drops down on the grass, limp

"Oh, poor little Spider..." The grin was concealed some, revealing a smug smirk as The Green Goblin smirked "Do you have a boo-boo?"

Spider-Man winched. He knew it. He was bleeding internally. This wasn't feeling right. He tries to stand, but his head was spinning...

The Goblin hovers some lower to the ground. His glider was wirelessly linked to his brain, making it incredibly easy to control. The glider beeps once as it was set to live-ammo "I was expecting this to be harder! The Great, amazing, spectacular Spider-Man, defeated so easily!" The Goblin snarls, and spits "Not even close to what I imagined... but..." He aims the glider for Spider-Man's badly beaten body "...It will have to do..."

The glider fires, and in a half of a second, Spider-Man leaps up, spinning his body on a branch, and into the air, landing gracefully on top of a building.

The Goblin doesn't have time to register. He only looks up and growls as he sees Spider-Man dissapearing and then appearing on top of a building. "Come back here, you little creep!"

"Oh..." Spider-Man coughs some "...I'm a creep?...says the guy was randomly kidnaps teenage girls and dresses like Joker's uglier, green cousin."

The Goblin rockets off for Spider-Man's direction, firing off some more rounds for Parker's general direction "Shut up! This isn't even close to what I'm going to do to you after we're done here!"

Spider-Man drops down from the building, and then jumps off, firing a web-string for the wall and swinging down for a light pole, landing on it and firing some web-globs for Goblin. They miss. Well, most of them. The ones that hit are just ripped off. But it did momentarily distract the Goblin "Oh, yeah? Well, this is what I'm going to do to you until we're done he-Agh!" His head buzzes again, without even counsciously doing so, his head moves to glance to his right, noticing a car flying for his general direction. "What the?!-" Peter leaps up, dodging the car, and letting it crash into a large explosion on an empty street.

The Rhino steps into view, growling at Spider-Man "Come down here!"

Spider-Man fires off another web-glob, and dodges some more rounds fired at him by The Goblin "No thanks!"

He had to figure out a way to incapacitate these loonies. MJ was still there. And who knows what happened to her now?! His heart started to pound again as he even thought about it. Okay... focus...

Rhino. What could take him down? The guy's a borderline humanoid tank. No punch Peter could throw at him would even phase the guy. Maybe...

Spider-Man shifts his position and fires off a dozen of rapid web-globs for Rhino. The creature wasn't fast enough to dodge them, and finds himself glued with web. Though temporarily. It worked!

Now, for The Goblin. Spidey attempts to land on Norman's glider, and knock him off. But it wasn't that easy. Norman side-steps, and sends a head-butt into Spider-Man's face, momentarily dazing him. Unsheating a knife, The Goblin cackles as he attempts to stab Parker in the gut...

Spider-Man ducks down, letting the blade graze his shoulder. He drops on his back, and sends his feet into Norman's chin, knocking him down from the glider. The Goblin falls for a few seconds, landing on the side-walk with a loud 'thud'

Spider-Man looks down for a second as the glider speeds off, just to see if Norman was knocked out. Peter picks out a Pumpkin Bomb, and then focuses. Now to control the glider. Spidey fires off two web-strings for the glider's wings, and tries to ram it into the Rhino. Just before the glider hits the creature, Spidey would jump off, spin once on the side of a light-pole, and immediatly head back inside the Oscorp Building to rescue Mary-Jane

The Glider explodes as it hits the webbed up Rhino, sending him down on the ground with a dent in the street.

Arriving back at the chamber, he would shout "MJ! Stay back!" Hoping she heard him, he would plant the Pumpkin bomb on the door, and set it on. Taking a few steps back, the bomb began to laugh, and then exploded.

Bright sparks flew through the hallway, as the door crashed down. Spider-Man sighs in relief, and rushed inside the chamber. MJ was knocked out. Oh no.

He picks her up, and swings both of them out of there.

"God, please be okay. Please be okay..." Peter mutters to himself, swinging them away for a few blocks. Once he would do so, Peter drops on a rooftop, and checks for MJ's pulse

She still had it. She was just knocked out. Quickly, Peter grabs his cellphone, which now worked... with being in New York city and all, and calls one man that could get here and help faster than the ambulance. Least, he hoped...

Peter dials Tony Stark. It would take a few seconds to get a response, but finally...

"Hello. This is JARVIS. You have reached Stark, Tony. You do not have an appointment. How may I be of your assistance?"

Peter groaned "This is Spider-Man. I need immediate support. Tell Tony I said that. Hurry up, please!"

The voice didn't respond. It clicked, and then Stark's voice ringed through the phone "Hey, Web-Head. What's up?"

Secretly, Parker was a Stark fanboy. I mean, even talking to the guy felt intimidating. It was Iron Man! But... now wasn't a time for that. He tried to man-up his voice "A young girl needs medical assistance, and I don't know if the paramedics are going to come here fast enough."

Tony frowned and shook his head as he responded "I'm an ambulance now?"

"No!- It's... I know her. She's... a friend..."

Tony's voice lightened up, and he sighed "Oh, okay. Be there in five." The call was closed, and Peter sighed loudly. God, he knew it. Stark hated him. He had to. He asked if he was an ambulance... that was terrible...

Once Iron Man would arrive there, he'd hover above Spider-Man and MJ "...Hey. Meet me at the Tower. We'll talk there, okay?" Tony would ask, dropping down and picking MJ up, flying off for Stark Tower without a second lost. Something about MJ's skin color concerned him

Spider-Man just stared "Um... okay?" Before taking off for the tower, he swings back near Oscorp to check on The Rhino and Goblin. Maybe web them up for the police. Only unfortunate thing was, they weren't there no more. All that was left were some pieces of the glider, and the large dent caused by Rhino. Peter sighs and web-swings for Stark Tower

Peter would be forced to wait inside a lobby, in his suit. During June...

His body was soaked in sweat right now. He wasn't sure if he should be happy his costume was riddled with holes and rips right now. They were the only thing getting some cool air under the suit.

The doors opened, and Spidey sit up "...Well? Is she okay? Is she-"

Stark took a towel and washed his hands. "JARVIS took care of it. She was exposed to nanites that got in her blood system. They weren't... hm, how to say it..."

Peter turned white "Nanites?!"

"They weren't perfectly built. Probably some prototype phase. I dunno. They were fried easily. No need to worry. She'll be fine..."

Peter sighed in relief, and his shoulders dropped "...Thanks..."

Tony smiled "No problem. Was a smart thing you called, kid. Doctors wouldn't have been able to figure it out. Anyway... I gotta' get back to work..."

"Wait..." Peter spoke out

Tony turned "Hm?"

"...I... I can't catch Mr. Rogers... I heard a week ago he went in Europe... and... I... well, look." Peter inhales, and calculates his words "I don't think I'm ready. As an Avenger - I mean. It's just that, I got knocked out like, 5 times the past 4 days. And not to mention this... I'm not sure if I could really help you guys..."

Tony frowned "Hey, listen... if you're not ready to be an Avenger, I don't know if -I- am. Okay?... Trust me, I got 'em way worse than you." Tony spoke, half-joking "...But, if you wanna' go, I can't stop you. Speak with Wasp tomorrow and she'll get everything sorted, alright?"

Peter wasn't sure what to make of what Tony was saying. He really doubted Stark was as incompetent as he was, but... Peter just nodded "...Okay. Alright. I will. And, thanks. Again."

Tony shrugged, and went into an elevator "No problemo, kid."

Spider-Man watched him leave, then rushed inside the small lab MJ was held inside

JARVIS spoke back again "She will be ready to leave in 48 hours."

Spider-Man nodded, and looked around the room "Alright..."


End file.
